Bad Habit
Bad Habit (оригинал Destiny's Child) Дурная привычка (перевод София Ушерович из Санкт-Петербурга) How many times Сколько раз Are you gonna apologize about the same thing? Ты собираешься извиняться за одно и то же? And how many times can I take it back И сколько раз я должна признавать свою неправоту, When I'm not the one that's doin' wrong? Если это не я поступила неправильно? (When I'm not the one that's doin' wrong, no) (Если это не я поступила неправильно, нет) I thought maybe if I started prayin' Я думала, может быть, если бы я стала молиться, That we would get better То у нас бы всё наладилось. But when I would pray the answer Но когда я молилась, ответ, Would always come back to me bein' done Всегда приходил ко мне в готовом виде. But we are so hard headed when we're in love Но мы такие упёртые, когда мы любим. So I Итак, я I told myself that I would make some changes Я сказала себе, что я кое-что поменяю, (Yeah) (Да) But the more I change there's one thing that remains the same Но чем больше я меняюсь, одна вещь всё-таки остается прежней: (The same) (Прежней) I can't seem to shake ya Я, похоже, не могу стряхнуть тебя, You seem to really have a hold on me Ты, похоже, действительно крепко держишься за меня. And every time that we break up И каждый раз, когда мы расстаемся, We turn around and make up Мы возвращаемся и миримся снова. This can't go on now Это не может больше продолжаться, (No) (Нет) I gotta move on now Теперь я должна двигаться дальше. It's not the fact that I don't love you no more Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя больше, But I gotta break this bad habit Но я должна избавиться от этой дурной привычки, Can't take this bad habit no more Не могу больше выносить эту дурную привычку. I'm totally out of my element Я абсолютно не в своей тарелке, Learnin' new ways to live, while your in a comfort zone Ищу новые способы выжить, пока ты наслаждаешься комфортом, Not even thinkin', Даже не думая о том, (You couldn't think about me) (Ты не задумываешься обо мне) To call and then when I get mad you buy me gifts Чтобы позвонить, а потом, когда я сержусь, ты покупаешь мне подарки, Thinkin' it's gonna solve every issue Думая, что это решит любую проблему, From the girl callin' my phone Начиная от девушки, которая звонит мне по телефону, (Phone) (По телефону) To the pictures that I saw Заканчивая фотографиями, которые я видела. (You know what I saw) (Ты знаешь, что я видела) And every time you would break up with me for nothing at all И каждый раз, когда ты расстаешься со мной не из-за чего, I've takin' all I could take Я забираю всё, что могу. (I've takin' all I could take) (Я забираю всё, что могу) But the way I live has gotta change, oh Но я должна изменить свою жизнь, о! I told myself that I would make some changes Я сказала себе, что я кое-что поменяю, (I told myself that I would) (Я сказала себе, что я) But the more I change there's one thing that remains the same Но сколько я ни меняюсь, одна вещь всё-таки остается прежней: I can't seem to shake ya Я, похоже, не могу стряхнуть тебя, (Shake ya) (Стряхнуть тебя) You seem to really have a hold on me Ты, похоже, действительно крепко держишься за меня. (You really have a hold on me) (Ты действительно крепко держишься за меня) And every time that we break up И каждый раз, когда мы расстаемся, We turn around and make up Мы возвращаемся и миримся снова. (Turn around) (Возвращаемся) This can't go on now Это не может больше продолжаться. (Can't do it no more baby, no, no, no) (Так больше нельзя, малыш, нет, нет, нет) I gotta move on now Теперь я должна двигаться дальше. It's not the fact that I don't love you no more Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя больше, (Love you no more) (Не люблю тебя больше) But I gotta break this bad habit Но я должна избавиться от этой дурной привычки, Can't take this bad habit Не могу вынести эту дурную привычку. Let me break it down Дай мне покончить с этим. Have you ever loved somebody Ты когда-нибудь любил кого-то So much that you was just to blind to see Так сильно, что был слеп, не видел Past, all of the pain they was causing you? Прошлого, всей боли, которую тебе причинили? (Causing you) (Тебе причинили) Ladies, do you feel me? Леди, вы чувствуете меня? (Do you feel me?) (Вы чувствуете меня?) Have you ever loved somebody Ты когда-нибудь любил кого-то So much that you went against the right things that you should do? Так сильно, что ты шёл против правил, которые должен был соблюдать? (Do) (Соблюдать) Then it's time to make a change Что ж, настало время перемен. (Time to make a change) (Время перемен) So I Итак, я I told myself that I would make some changes Я сказала себе, что я кое-что поменяю, (Make some changes) (Кое-что поменяю) But the more I change there's one thing that remains the same Но сколько я ни меняюсь, одна вещь всё-таки остается прежней. (Baby it the same) (Малыш, по-прежнему) I can't seem to shake ya Я, похоже, не могу стряхнуть тебя, You seem to really have a hold on me Ты, похоже, действительно крепко держишься за меня. (You really have a hold on me) (Ты действительно крепко держишься за меня) And every time that we break up И каждый раз, когда мы расстаемся, We turn around and make up Мы возвращаемся и миримся снова. (Turn around) (Возвращаемся) This can't go on now Это не может больше продолжаться, (Can't go on now) (Не может больше продолжаться) I gotta move on now Теперь я должна двигаться дальше. It's not the fact that I don't love you no more Это не значит, что я не люблю тебя больше, (Love you no more) (Не люблю тебя больше) But I gotta break this bad habit Но я должна избавиться от этой дурной привычки, (Habit baby) (Привычки, малыш) Can't take this bad habit no more Не могу вынести эту дурную привычку. Источник: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/d/destiny_s_child/bad_habit.html © Лингво-лаборатория «Амальгама»: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/.